puppets_memeryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tasknette
'ayy lmao' -Tasknette, getting the Bad Ending. First appearing. Tasknette appears for the first time when "he" breaks into Lewis' house, forcing him to apply at Pazfoopet's. Personality He's a average office boss until you get him mad by dying three times. Once you get the Bad Ending he murders Lewis by blowing up his toilet. He often complains about missing children accidents being common in FNaF fan games and breaking the fourth wall. Rarely he complains about people existing. Dialouge Opening "BOOM! FROOD-BB-IRONY OPEN UP!" "RECOLORED WILLIAM RIP-OFF, I WILL STEAL YOUR FAMILY IF YOU DON'T WORK FOR ME." "DESPAYEETO MEETO PAYEETOOOOOOO het"' Night 1 "You should be in the main Tax-paying Chores room. Your job here is to pay all the taxes and unclog the toilets for us. Also, watch out for that Puppet thing, you need to wind up it's box or something like that. Alright, Pink Man, i think you are ready for your first task." Tasknette explaining how to do Night 1. "Great. You've done it, eh? What? Secret Henry tapes? W-we don't have anything like that, s-sir- WAIT! I AM YOUR MASTER, YOUR OWNER, ETC. GO HOME RIGHT NOW. TAKE A SHOWER OR SOMETHING, MY SENSORS ARE BUGGING OUT BECAUSE YOU SMELL SO BAD." Tasknette after you beat Night 1. Night 2 "Alrighty, Pink Man. You should be in the Control Module right now. You can shock the bots if the run around or something like that. That is it, avoid jumpscares, dude- DID I- NEVERMIND, BYE EMPLOYEE." Tasknette explaining Night 2. "Hey, you've done it, great. I might be broken, do tnot not no not no tnot not no not notnot not no not notnot not no not notnot not no not notnot not no not notnot not no not notnot not no not notnot not no not no worrying cuz i gucci ganster lmao" Tasknette after beating Night 2. Night 3 "Don't think you're almost there. This isn't just five nights, Pink Man. There is a lot of work to do. You see, you're back in the Control Module, there should be a vent open now. Go through it to enter the Puppet Military training session. Shoot those guys with lasers until Spring Puppet enters the room. Go shoot him/her to bring back our energy supply he/she stole an hour ago." Tasknette explaining Night 3. "Good job, Pink Man. You beat another work day. Like i said before, There is A LOT of work to do. And it's your job to do that dirty work for us. '''Now go home." Tasknette after beating Night 3. Night 4 "Hey there, employee. I need you to know that there's a hidden door next to the vent. It leads to The Scrap Zone. We put Fredbear and Phantom Marionette inside there for safety reasons. '''Nobody needs to die. Enter The Scrap Zone, there should be a computer there. You need to do chores again. And if Fredbear attacks you, press the up arrow (not on yer keyboard) to send him away. If the Marionette is there, then wind the Music Disc to send him away. If he's not there anymore, continue doing your chores. Goodbye." Tasknette explaining Night 4. "Great, you are alive. We're shocking those two with extreme shock power to break them a tiny bit. We're using them for scrap for Marionne. Goodbye." Tasknette after beating Night 4. Night 5 "Hey there, Looks like you're back at it again. Good choice to keep your family alive. I need you to use the elevator in the Scrap Zone to go to The Kiddin' Zone. We keep Spring Bonnie in there. She might get angry if you mute her, so only use that when she's IN your office. That should be it. BTW, your just on the watch. No chores. Just regular Night guard things." Tasknette about Night 5. "Great. We've found SB crying when we came in to check everything.We asked what's wrong. She said that she's crying because Springtrap made fun of her. Hunt him down tomorrow. Now goodbye." Tasknette after Night 5. Night 6 "You know the deal, find ST and tortur- i mean murd- WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!! TEACH HIM A LEASON! AM I STILL BROKEN?!" Tasknette about Night 6 "He got away? RELEASE THE KRAKEN/BREADBEAR." Tasknette after beating Night 6. Night 7 "Glad you're here. Springtrap was found in The Scrap Zone tampering with Fredbear, turning him into a springlock trap for our performers. Before we ever opened, we put little computers in the suit that would allow to reset the springlocks. Go use the elevator to go to Level 3. It's just some random Sci-Fi looking office with a tablet inside. By the way, Phantom Puppet has been put in the closet on LV3. If he/she appears at your face, wind the mini-box. It's a tiny computer put on the head. Also, Ennard also escaped. If you see him, boop his clown nose on his mask. You have limited time. Be quick." Tasknette about Night 7's task. "You've done it! I guess Springtrap's smarter than us. Or he broke into my computer." Tasknette after beating Night 7. Night 8. "You're almost done! We wanted you to work just seven nights, but ST made some boogaloo happen. I have a plan, Pink Man. Go back to the Scrap Zone, and type in this code: "boogerlou". It gives you access to the camera system. When you see Springtrap in The Kiddin' Zone, use The Noise-Away for like two seconds. If you use it for more than 2 seconds, SB will start to cry because she can't practice. If he's in Level 3, use it for how much you want. Also, Fredbear can break your camera. If you hear laughter, turn the computer OFF as fast as you can or else he will disable the camera." Tasknette about Night 8. "...AGAIN?! Well, Plan B might work. Basically, we installed a camera in his eyes. If he's in the elevator, break his vision. Goodbye." Tasknette after ST runs away for the first time. "COME ON! Plan C! Lure him into your office by using the Audio device before Ennard gets in." Tasknette after ST runs way again. Bad Ending "....? Did we? ..................SHUT UP! WE'VE GOT YOU! WE DID IT, LEWIS! YOU'VE DONE YOUR WORK WEEK '''AND '''STOPPED SB'S ETERNAL DEPRESSION! But wait.... did you listen to my hidden tapes required to get the "good ending"? No? WELL, I'MA NUKE YER TOILET! BYE BYE!" Tasknette after Lewis ends his work week. "Lewis? Lew? Left Arm? Are you there? Oh, oh god.....I better run. I'm going to blame Bartech for this one......Well, by Lewis.... Your happy ending might happen if you restart the game...AND listen to my tapes." Tasknette after Lewis dies. Good Ending "...? We got him! SB doesn't have to cry anymore (until ST breaks out)! You've ended your work week too! So..Goodbye Lewis." Tasknette after Lewis ends his work week. "...? Good god, you're there. Springtrap just helped everyone get out of here. Space sucks, eh? So, basically, Springtrap broke out and wanted forgiveness, so i told him i will forgive him if he helps to evacuate EVERYONE. I might be broken and all, but i'm still here. Also, the Kiddin' Zone's ceiling kind of collapsed, so SB in currently having trauma. Also #??, take this certificate of completion and 260$ for your cooperation. Bye." Tasknette after he finds Lewis on Level 2. Trivia *His real name is Timothy AskHimNette. *In the Night 6 Minigame he says "i a l w a y s c o m e b a c c, n 0 0 b", basically saying that he's immortal and anyone that tries to kill him is obviously a newbie murderer *He still hates ST. Category:Main Charatcters Category:Puppet